Love is Pain
by Catherina Marie
Summary: This story is about a girl named Eva Alistair who finally makes it to Hogwarts and once she's there, she meets Harry Potter. From there she joins the gang and helps him complete the Triwizard Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Pain but for Everything Else There's Harry Potter//prologue and chapter one 

Right now I'm just going to give you some basic information for the main character in the story.

name: Eva Alistairage: 14  
birthday: January 21  
hair color: light red  
hair length: to shoulders  
eye color: green  
skin color: fair  
height: 5' 5"  
physique: slender  
ethnic background: Irish  
father's name: Marcel  
mother's name: Catriona  
sibling(s): none  
glasses: none  
wand: 10 ¼", swishy, made of willow; nice wand for charm work  
favorite spell: Flipendo  
attributes: shy, nice, fun, quirky, understandable

****

**_prologue_**- My Life Thus Far

"_**I** find my life completely and utterly boring. Could it get any better?"_

That's what I have said to myself before I knew I was going to go to school… finally. Ma and Pa had taught me everything I know thus far. Plus I guess they've been getting guidance from folks at Hogwarts. My Uncle Joe knows Professor Dumbledore, so he offered to help. The reason why I am 14 and not going to school yet… well it's a long story. Back when Voldemort was still around and in school, he knew my uncle. Though my Pa and Ma never met him (thank goodness).

They were good friends until the whole ordeal with the Chamber of Secrets being open and Hagrid getting sent away. Yes, I know him too. I met him through my uncle. Anyway, my Uncle Joe knew that something was not right so he went to back up Hagrid in trial. Though their efforts failed, Hagrid got back out of Azkaban. During this time, Voldemort disappeared and we really didn't care. So… yes he came back and basically the cosmos just turned ugly. Mess everywhere. My uncle knew our whole family (his and mine) would be in danger because of what had happened between Voldemort and my uncle.

So we got out of there as soon as we could. My uncle Joe contacted Dumbledore to tell him where we were going. By this time I was just a wee little lassie and I had no idea what was going on. We ended up going back to Ireland where my families are from. The one Death Eater Wilkes found us but my Pa got him and took him back to England to the Ministry. We were lucky that we didn't get harmed in anyway. So my parents figured that since we might be staying there for a while that they might as not send me to Hogwarts for school---they like to plan ahead. My uncle--I guess is still afraid--thinks that Voldemort is still out there and so Uncle Joe wants us to stay in Ireland.

_But what about me?_

Now that I'm older… by a lot, I should decide whether or not that I should be going to school. I mean I'm grateful for what my parents and my family here in Ireland have taught me. But I deserve more, don't I? I want to be around lads and lassies my own age. Mentioning it to my parents was easy but waiting for a reply is taking longer than it should. They work a lot more than they used to now. I'm getting no lessons from anybody, so what better idea for me to go to school. I just hope they say yes and work something out with Dumbledore so I can get in. I was accepted in but I didn't get to go. I got the letter via owl and they took it out of my hands! Wretched parents! Jeez…

****

****

**_chapter one_**- Let's Unwrite This Pages and Replace Them With Our Own Words

**I** had figured since my parents were still at work and still thinking about my offer, I might as well as just sleep. Things never really settle down and I'm always doing something I don't want to do. I was already sitting at my window looking outward onto the lake nearby, so I just crashed into the bed. A nice breeze settled into the room and made it easier to sleep. As I lay there, I thought about if they would let me go or not. Then it came to me.

I sprang to life from my bed, "I'll write a letter to Uncle Joe! Surely he'll talk some sense into my parents into sending me. He does know Dumbledore after all." A paperweight held down the parchment on the desk by my bed. The weight was a glass ball that had a toad inside of it. The toad was brown with green bowels and it had a very wide neck. I moved the paperweight and grabbed a couple of sheets as I sat down on the stool; then I replaced the weight. My quill was already set on the table waiting to be used plus a little bottle of ink.

I held down the bottle while I uncorked the ink. As I settled into my seat, I grabbed my quill and dipped it. The parchment was smooth and silky. So I began…

_Dear Uncle Joe,_

_ I'm writing to you about me going to school. The school year is starting soon and I want to you to say something to my parents about it. Though I've already said something to them, I just want you to go ahead and do so. I know that you were the one that said we should stay in Ireland; well I think it's high time that I have some thing for myself. I want to go to Hogwarts and learn what I need to be learning. I'm grateful for what you and my parents have taught me but I need more and Ma and Pa aren't around as much to teach me spells. You're not around anymore either and well quiet frankly, I miss you. You know Dumbledore and you could put a few words in for me… please. Just one little wee thing for your niece._

_Yours truly,_

_Eva_

I folded the parchment into an envelope and stamped the backside with hot wax. The wax was a crimson red color and was embossed with the impression of my initials. **_E.A. _**I looked around to see if Icarus was in his cage. He wasn't…

"Where is that bloody bird?" Icarus is my Barn Owl that my parents had got me when I was 11. I was lucky to get one for my birthday. Best birthday ever. I returned back from memories of past and I got up from my desk to go to the window. Some of the air had settled but it was still beautiful outside. I got out my wand from my pocket and held it out the window.

"Accio Icarus! There… he should be here soon… he he he." So I sat and waited till the owl came. "He better come soon cause I'm already getting irritated." I'm like this a lot. I get excited and then pa-boom! I have to wait. Hogwarts will mean everything to me if I get to go. An opportunity has not come up like this and if I don't get it right, I may never get there. Think of the moment now, enjoy life later. In the silence, I heard the farm outside, people working and animals playing and then flapping. As I was climbing up to the window, I stuck my head outside. Icarus wasn't flying. It was more like being dragged. Moving out of the way, Icarus zoomed onto the bed. Flapping madly, he started screeching. I walked to the bed and helped him up. He wooed at me and flailed his wings into my face.

"Hey! Hey! You weren't about so I called you," I said to Icarus. More or like it, he didn't buy it and bit my finger. "Ouch! Merlin's Beard! That one hurt. Oi here," I said as I swung the letter to him. "Get that to Uncle Joe and this time don't crash land into the other owl coops. He nearly stuffed me the last time he visited." Icarus gathered the letter in his beak and soared out the window.

I sighed with relief and looked about my room. It's a real mess but with a few spells and some determination, fixing it up will take no time at all. Spell books littered the hardwood floors and dirty clothing lay unwashed. I gathered up the clothing and put it into the wash basket besides the armoire. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_ were just a few to name that were scattered across the floor. I have at least read all of them once, maybe more depending on the book. Especially the Quidditch one, I love that book. GO IRELAND!!! I wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup this year but we couldn't go and I know darns why! 'Cause my parents are so gosh darn protective that's why. I'm getting tired of waiting. I want to grow up already.

_This is my story!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love is Pain but For Everything Else There's Harry Potter//chapter two- There's Something Exciting About Leaving Everything Behind**_

**_chapter two- _**There's Something Exciting About Leaving Everything Behind

_**S**CENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP_

"See… I knew it was no good to go to the World Cup. Death Eaters everywhere plus the Dark Mark! I don't want Eva knowing about this. Joe do you hear me? Joe?" Marcel was staring at his twin brother, Joseph. Joe was reading a letter from his niece. He was never really an avid reader, so he took his time. Every once and a while he made a "hum" sound. Marcel waited patiently for his brother's reply but he did not know that the letter was from his own daughter.

Joe was done reading, folded the letter back in the envelope, and placed it into his inner coat pocket. Then turned to his brother.

"What was that you were saying?" Joe asked his brother. He noticed that Marcel was agitated and didn't know why. Eva's owl Icarus just came in before Marcel did and he didn't see Icarus. So it was best just to ask him anyway. _What could it hurt?_

"About the World Cup," declared Marcel, "I don't want you to mention it to Eva. It's best if we all didn't."

"Oh yes. What a mess that is. Maybe I should go to Dumbledore about setting up an Order of the Phoenix meeting. We really haven't had one since the last time the Chamber of Secrets was open. Bless the soul of Harry Potter. That boy's got a lot of brave in him… yep, what a lass."

Joe had seated himself in the office chair of his office. Marcel's office was across the hallway. He and Marcel both worked hard for the Floo Network of Ireland and usually keep small meeting amongst themselves. Joe decided that since he was going to talk to Marcel about Eva and the Order he might as well make it private. He took out his wand and swished it at the door. The door closed by itself. Marcel sat in the chair in front of Joe. He had a lot of things on his mind.

"Speaking of Dumbledore," Marcel started, "Eva told me this morning before I left that she wants to go to Hogwarts. I've already sent an owl to Catriona about it. I think I'm not going to let her go." Joe stared at Marcel with wide eyes. He had to do this for Eva because she was right. _Marcel is going to kill me._

"Marcel," said Joe grasping the edge of his desk, "I think you should let her go. Times have changed somewhat and she spends most of her time with her head stuffed in those books anyway. I could mention something about Eva to Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll make an exception plus he is the one giving us advice on what to teach her and all."

"I don't know… I want to see what Catriona thinks first. Why don't you come to the house tonight? I'm sure we'll have the answer by then and you can have dinner with us." Marcel got up and walking out the door. _I have to get this letter to Catriona. She'll understand what Eva is coming from!_

Ma and Pa both came home and I was surprised to see Uncle Joe here also. I'd thought he just might forget about the letter I sent him. _Gosh I hope he said something to them._ Dinner was being readied and I sat on the couch reading _Magical Drafts and Potions_ after I had found an interesting section on how to make a potion that would convince the drinker into any situation. _Hey I was open for ideas if things backfired!_ Ma, Pa, and Uncle Joe were in a rather fluid conversation and were keeping it low. Could they perhaps be talking about sending me? My hope started to spark but soon enough, it evaporated in the thin air around me.

_They are never going to let me go! Gosh I need a life._

After what seemed like quiet sometime, Uncle Joe came to sit next to me on the sofa in the living room. I buried my face in the book.

"Did you receive my letter?" I asked Uncle Joe still having my head covered by my book.

"Yes I did," whispered Uncle Joe, "And your parents are talking about it _right now._"

"What's with the whispering?" I added.

"Your father doesn't know about letter and I've practically convinced him. Your mum is on the line of 'Eva's going and there is nothing you can do about it!'" replied my uncle. I almost jumped up off the couch screaming my head off… but I keep the anticipation inside. I almost started to cry too, but I held it back. Ma and Pa didn't know that I knew. So yeah, I might want to keep the noise down.

"Your father didn't want to let you go and I just had to do something about it because I knew that you were right. So I sent a copy of your letter to your mum and we talked about it before we got here. We didn't tell your dad and your mum thinks it a great idea and she knows that we haven't been around to teach you anything, really. I also think it would be best for you also. So I'm just waiting for the word so I can go meet Dumbledore to talk to him about it."

"You're going to do this for me?"

"Yes I am because you're my only niece and I like to look after you," I sat there a while without saying anything. I was finally getting my big break. After Uncle Joe had stopped talking for a little, Ma came in to tell us the food was ready. I got up and sort of glided with joy to the dinning room. I'm not much of a big eater but if there is potatoes on the table, I'm gonna eat like crazy. There was much conversation on Ma and Pa's day at work. Ma works in a wee little shop called Double Bubble. There she sells homemade potions of hers and other mothers of the neighborhood. Everything seemed fine for her. Pa said that it was tiring at the Floo Network. I was patiently waiting eating my baked potato. Then half way during dinner, Pa decided to tell me what the answer was.

"Eva," he started with is mouth half full, "The remarks that… excuse me… oh gosh, sorry love. Anyway, about the question you asked me this morning. Well, your mum and I have decided to…" He hesitated. _Why would he stall?_ Ma coughed towards him. Something was obviously up with him. Either he didn't want me to go or he didn't now how to tell me or _both_. Pa wasn't continuing. My Uncle Joe started coughing too.

"I'm listening Pa," I told him. He acknowledged with a nod of his head. Pa took a sip of his drinking water and continued.

"We've decided to… to send you to Hogwarts." I sat there dazing. _Wow_… I did it. After 3 long years of waiting for that right moment and I got it. Ma started clapping a bit and smiled at me and to the rest of the family. She waved her wand and a camera appeared.

"Oh gosh Ma, no!" I cried to her. I wasn't very photogenic.

"Yes Catriona. Put the damned thing away," Uncle Joe said to her. He too was not very fond of a camera.

A couple of days later, I was headed off on broomstick with Icarus in his cage strapped to my broom following my uncle who had my truck attached to his broom. Dumbledore was planning to meet us at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead, which was in England. Ma and Pa couldn't make it because of work and it was Uncle Joe's day off. It was a bit chilly over the Irish Sea at 6 a.m. in the morning. The air was light and cool and I was thankful that I put a heavy jacket on. Uncle Joe told me that we were meeting a fellow in Liverpool that knows Dumbledore. He's going to give us a portkey that will send us to Hogsmeade.

Every now and then, Icarus would hoot a bit as a wind current sweep through us. He wasn't going to fall of because Uncle Joe put a spell on my broom and the cage so it would hold together. I got my Nimbus 2000 broom on my 12th birthday and I really like it. I do have my eyes set on a Firebolt. They're real expensive, though. I'm saving my money, so maybe next year I can buy one during school preparations. It would be real nice.

I started to travel upside of Uncle Joe and spurt ahead of him. I was delighted to get out on my broom again.

"Don't go too far ahead," my uncle called from behind me. "Oh darn! I forgot about the Disillusionment Charms! Here come back besides me." Even though we were way up in the sky, we could still probably been seen. I guided my broom back and steadied it. We had both stopped in mid air. Uncle Joe spoke the charm on to me. It felt like someone cracked an egg on my head and a shiver of coldness spread through my entire body. Then he did it on himself also. If some one did see us, they'd probably think it's a bird or something larger. I hadn't seen any boats or airplanes, so we should be fine.

"How far do you think we are?" I asked Uncle Joe cause I wanted to get an idea on how far we had to go yet.

"We had left at 5 o' clock to get a jumpstart. So I was hoping to get to Liverpool by at least 11 or 12 o' clock." I grumbled a bit gripping my broomstick harder. _I didn't think it would take that long!_ Uncle Joe got out his wand and a blank piece of parchment. He flicked his wand at it and a map of the surrounding area came into view. "Well we're already about one fourths of the way. If we keep this steady pace we should be there in about a couple of hours or so. Liverpool is right by the ocean so we won't be going inland."

I guess it won't be that bad. Though my bum was going to get numb over the hours of flying. I remember reading in _Quidditch Through the Ages_ some of the matches take hours on end, even weeks! So I'm lucky that it's only a couple of hours. _I just want to get there soon._

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

"Albus, I don't think we've ever entered a student like this before," commented Minerva McGonagall, the professor of Transfiguration. She was concerned on how the other teachers would act on this. Even though she has never met Eva Alistair before, she could tell she was a bright girl. Professor McGonagall stood in front of headmaster's desk. She could tell there was some apprehension on his face too.

"I don't think there will be much discern on this matter. The Alistairs fled to Ireland because of the conflictions that Voldemort had a target on their backs. The Ministry was thankful that Marcel brought Wilkes back to England. It's the least we could do for the family. That's why I'm meeting Joseph and Eva at Hogsmeade for lunch."

"Don't you think it would be a bit odd if Eva were to stand up with the upcoming first year students? I hope you're not planning on sending her with them. She would probably be very uncomfortable."

"No I won't be doing that," said Dumbledore, "I'll have the Sorting Hat choose her house before the start-of-term banquet. Maybe she'll follow her mother into Gryffindor or her father in Ravenclaw." He got up from his chair started humming and went to Fawkes, the beloved phoenix, and gave him a pet on the head. He squawked a bit and then resumed his quietness. Just then there was a knock on the door. The headmaster uttered a "Come in" and the door opened. It was Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and the professor of Care of Magical Creatures. As he stumbled in, the floor creaked of his sheer size and height. Part giant, Hagrid was an exceptionally large person. Big head, feet, hands, and torso. He was wearing a brown overcoat, heavy black shirt and pants, and brown dragon hide boots.

"Yes, Hagrid what is it?" said Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

"Sir, I could a company yer to Hogsmead ter see Joe and young Eva. I haven't seen them both n' a while."

"I could see why not," spoke Dumbledore, "I'm sure both of them would be surprised. I'll call you when we're ready."


End file.
